Scary, But Very Sweet
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The story of how Kristin meets Snare-oh and Blitzwolfer is told. Will she befriend them or die of fright!


**Here's a request I've done for my very dear friend EmeraldMoonGreen! Hope you like it, Amiga! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Kristin ran through the puddle-filled sidewalk as it rained cats and dogs outside.

She decided to walk home from school. But it was a big mistake. She could hear the thunder boom and see the lightening flash.

"I have to get out of this storm!" Kristin saw the old Grant Mansion. Seeing as how no one lives there, she decided to take shelter there.

Kristin ran past the old iron gate, ran up the hill and burst through the front door. Her boys was soaked to the bone, her hair plastered to her face. She shivered. Not just from the cold, but because Shen was standing inside of a supposedly haunted house.

"My hair!" Kristin began wringing the water from her hair, unknowingly bumping into a vase.

 **CRASH!**

"AAAAAH!" Kristin was was so startled by the crash, she stared to run away.

However, a tall figure hiding in the shadows as spotted the young girl. "She must be a robber." he bellowed softly. "I'll give her a good scare out of here..."

Kristin ran to the end of the hall. She looked back and saw it was only a vase that made that noise.

"It was just a vase." Kristin chuckled. "Why am I being so silly? There's no such thing as haunted houses."

"Oh, but there are..." Kristin's skin prickled at the sound of that deep, spooky voice. She turned around and saw a mummy.

Kristin opened her mouth to scream, but she was so scared she couldn't let it out.

So the mummy decided to get that scream out. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He roared in a hideous, demonic voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kristin finally let out that scream and ran for her life.

Kristin headed for the front door when a werewolf jumped in her path.

"W-W-W-W-WEREWOLF!" Kristin screeched. She runs off screaming the other way. Now there were two monsters after her.

Kristin felt like she was in a nightmare. Trapped in a haunted house with monsters trying to get her. Her day couldn't get any worse.

But it was going to now that she's reached a dead end. She backed into a corner as the two monsters had her trapped.

The mummy reached his bandaged hands towards her. "We've got you now, little girl..."

"She'll make good dog food." said the werewolf, licking his lips.

That did it. Kristin fainted.

The monsters stared.

"I think I overdid it." said the werewolf.

"Gee, you think?" The mummy said. He picked up the girl. "Let's get her to my room."

* * *

Kristin woke up. When she did, it looked like she woke up in an Egyptian tomb.

"Huh?" She rubbed her head. "Where am I?"

"In my room."

Kristin turned and saw the mummy and werewolf!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! M-M-MONSTERS!" Kristin panicked and hides behind the mummy's sarcophagus.

"No! Don't hide, sweetie!" the mummy said in a surprisingly nice voice. "My name is Snare-oh. And this is my buddy Blitzwolfer. We just want to talk to you."

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kristin curled up into a ball and shivered.

"Now what do we do?" Snare-oh whispered to Blitzwolfer.

"I guess I'm gonna have to use my secret weapon." said Blitzwolfer with a determined look.

Snare-oh let out a snicker. "Seriously? You're gonna use your secret weapon?!"

"Yep." Blitzwolfer for down on all fours and slunk over to Kristin, who was still curled up. He whimpered just like a puppy dog and licked her hand.

Kristin looked up and saw the werewolf giving her the sad puppy eyes. He whimpered and gave her face a lick, then rolled onto his back and panted with his tongue hanging out.

Seeing this, Kristin unfurled herself and giggled. "Aw, you're not a mean werewolf after all." She scratched his belly.

Blitzwolfer growls happily as Kristin scratches his favorite spot. "Oooooh! That's it! Right there! Oh, yeah!" He shook his leg vigorously.

While she was distracted, Snare-oh pulls her out and started tickling her stomach.

"AAAAAH! EEEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you doing?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kristin laughed.

"Just cheering you up." Snare-oh replied.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIHIHIHIHIHIS CHEEHEEHEEHEERING ME UP?!"

Blitzwolfer used his tail to tickle Kristin's neck. "Sounds like it's already working to me."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! NOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECK!" Kristin screamed. "IT'S MY WORST SPOHOHOHOT!"

"Really? Then let's tickle it some more!" Snare-oh moved his hands to Kristin's neck and tickled it silly as Blitzwolfer swished his tail all over Kristin's face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE! PLEEEEEEASE!" Kristin begged. She was at her limit.

They stopped. Blitzwolfer scooped up the girl and carried her to the living room.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked Snare-oh."

"Kristin." She smiled, knowing now that these were nice monsters.

"Nice to meet you, Kristin. Sorry we scared you, we thought you were a robber." He patted her head. "But you're safe here with us."

Blitzwolfer placed her on a couch next to the warm fireplace.

"There, you'll be nice and toasty here." Blitzwolfer put a blanket over her and licked her cheek.

"Thank you, both of you." Kristin yawned. "Goodnight." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Kristin." The monsters tip-toed upstairs so they won't wake up their new friend.

Kristin's life changed forever after that night. She and the rest of the Grant Mansion aliens became her second family. They cheered her up when she was sad and always made her happy and thankful for having such amazing friends.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: I want to talk to you about one of the story ideas we talked about! Contact me ASAP please!**


End file.
